Warriors: A Nettle in the Flower
by FeelTheWrathOfAura
Summary: Sonic and Warriors combine! When EggHawk, a evil cat who died generations ago, returns and starts his new clan DarknessClan, the 4 clans of the forest must join forces and fight him. When a prophecy appears, why does it pinpoint the WindClan apprentice Flowerpaw and the ShadowClan warrior Nettlesting?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, 6****th**** story here (or 7****th****, depending if my story Sonic Boom gets uploaded). Blimey, Spirited Away Soundtrack ROCKS! Anyway, I'm off topic. I love the Warriors series and the Sonic series so I'm combining the two. **

ShadowClan

Leader: Pearlstar (Maria Robotnik) – Yellow she-cat with radiant blue eyes and a gold tail

Deputy: Greyfur (Gerald Robotnik) – Grey and black tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice: Bubblepaw

Medicine Cat: Acornpool (Princess Alicia) – Brown and red she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Crimsonfur (Shadow) – Black and red tom with crimson eyes and two red paws.

Emeraldstripe (Rouge) – White she-cat with green eyes and black features

Darkface (Mephiles) – Black male cat with green eyes. Originally a rogue

Redtail (Omega) – Red male with black paws. Half-kittypet

Nettlesting (Scourge) – Green male with icy blue eyes. Has a scarred chest from a rogue

Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Blackstripe (Fiona) – Red and black she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Pinkfang (Rosy) – Pinkish she-cat with green eyes and green tinted paws

Blackeye (Patch D'Coolette) – Brown tabby with a black paw. Only has one eye

Apprentice: Fangpaw

Shadowear (Shade) – Black she-cat with an orange tail and purple eyes

Crystalpelt (Nazo) – Light blue tom with icy blue eyes. Has a dark blue leg

Apprentices:

Bubblepaw (Hope Kintobor) –Grey she-cat with blue eyes and a yellow tipped tail

Fangpaw (Buns Rabbot) – Yellow and gold she-cat with blue eyes. Has a twisted paw

Goldenpaw (Miles Prower) – Golden male with green eyes. Has two tails with white tips

Queens:

Peachear (Lien-Da) – Red-pink she-cat with purple eyes. Currently nursing her kits Petalkit (Julie-Su) and Hazelkit (Lara-Su)

Elders:

Greynose (Dimtri) – Grey male with a black nose. Has his ears torn off

WindClan

Leader: Swiftstar (Sonic) – Dark blue male with light blue paws.

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Deputy: Stoneclaw (Knuckles) – Dark red male with purple eyes

Medicine Cat: Kittytail (Hershey Cat) – Black and white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Warriors:

Whitefur (Silver) – White male with silver paws and amber eyes

Firelight (Blaze) – Lilac she-cat with indigo paws and amber eyes

Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Oceantail (Marine) – Ginger she-cat with a black tail

Purpleear (Leeta) - Pink she-cat with hazel eyes

Apprentices:

Sunpaw (Tails) - Small yellow male with two tails and green eyes

Wolfpaw (Lyco) – Dark pink she-cat and a purple tipped tail

Flowerpaw (Amy-Rose) – Bright pink she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Sugarpelt (Vanilla) – White she-cat with blue eyes. Has a kit named Creamkit (Cream)

Songfur (Mina) – Yellow she-cat with purple paws and blue eyes. Has two kits named Songkit (Melody) and Cloudkit (Skye)

Yellowtail (Aleena) – Yellow she-cat with black eyes and a purple muzzle. Has two kits named Violetkit (Sonia) and Ivykit (Manic)

Elders:

Oldfur (Charles Hedgehog) – Old grey male with a white tail. Completely blind

Lavenderpelt (Bernadette) – Lilac she-cat with a yellow tail and blue eyes

Blueeye (Jules) – Dark blue tom with one blue eye and one green eye

Foxear (Amadeus Prower) – Dark gold tom with a white tipped tail and one eye

RiverClan

Leader: Scalestar (Vector) – Dark green tom with a light green muzzle and amber eyes

Apprentice: Sandpaw

Deputy: Darktail (Bryce) –Dark grey tom with crimson eyes and a black tail

Medicine Cat: Rosepelt (Cosmo) – Light green she-cat with pink paws and blue eyes

Warriors:

Blueflower (Galaxina) – Ocean blue she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Goldtail (Charmy) – Black and gold tom with a gold tail and gold eyes

Sweeteye (Saffron) – Yellow she-cat with a pink muzzle/ears and blue eyes

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Riverfoot (Jet) – Dark green tom with a grass green paw and blue eyes. Has a bushy tail

Startail (Wave) – Dark pink she-cat with a purple tail and green eyes

Silverclaw (Storm) – Silver tom with sharp claws, a black tail and purple eyes

Smallfur (Espio) – Purple tom with a yellow muzzle and amber eyes

Apprentice: Icepaw

Shellstripe (Mighty) – Black and red tom with black eyes and a red tipped tail

Cavescar (Boomer) – Light purple tom with yellow ears and green eyes. Has a lot of scars

Apprentices:

Sandpaw (Ray) – Gold tom with a blue paw and gold eyes

Rainpaw (Bride of Conquering Storm) – Brown and black she-cat with amber eyes

Icepaw (Aurora-La) – Peach she-cat with light blue paws and icy blue eyes

Queens:

Leafheart (Matilda) – Green and white tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes, currently raising her kit Blazekit (Millie, my OC)

Novaflower (Hertia) – Pregnant white she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Thunderclaw (Anti-Max) – Dark tabby with brown eyes

ThunderClan

Leader: Bronzestar (Shard) – Bronze and black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Navypaw

Deputy: Brownear (Larry Lynx) – Brown tom with a black ear and brown eyes

Medicine Cat: Chocotail (NICOLE) – Brown she-cat with a dark brown tail and black eyes

Warriors:

Sharpclaw (Antoine) – Dark tabby with a red muzzle and amber eyes

Redfur (Sally) – Ginger she-cat with faint red splotches and blue eyes

Apprentice: Mistpaw

Splashfoot (Rotor) – Dark purple tom with hazel eyes

Bigstripe (Big) – Purple and white tom with green eyes

Whitefeather (Cocoa) – Black and white she-cat with blue eyes and a white belly and paws

Nightstripe (Geoffrey St. John) – White tom with black paws and tail and black eyes

Dustpelt (Rob) – Light brown tom with a dark brown patch over one eye and brown eyes

Apprentice: Auburnpaw

Apprentices:

Navypaw (Metal) – Dark blue tom with a black paw and red eyes

Mistpaw (Alexis) – Ginger she-cat with blue eyes and a white muzzle

Auburnpaw (Jacques) – Dark ginger tabby with dark brown eyes

Queens:

Fieldfoot (Bunnie) – Light brown she-cat with blue eyes. Has a kit named Pebblekit (Belle)

Wavefeather (Mari-An) – Red she-cat with black eyes. Raising a kit named Stormkit (Jon)

Shortear (Queen Alicia) – Brown she-cat with dark brown eyes and a short ear. Her kit, Crownkit (Elias) is being nursed

Elders:

Treefur (Armand) – Brown tom with a grey muzzle and brown eyes

Squirrelfoot (King Max) – Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Berryfeather (Megan) – Dark ginger she-cat with brown eyes and a black paw


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own Blazekit (Millie the Armadillo) and Psychedelic Hurricane (Behind Amber Eyes) owns Darktail (Bryce the Chameleon). Later, I also own Snowfeather (Crystal the Hedgehog).**

**XXXXXXX**

"Watch your back, ShadowClan! Here I come!" The young she-cat exclaimed as she ran towards her opponent. Her enemy jumped and landed beside her. The challenger used her long claws to slash her underbelly with a few spots of blood lining her enemy's violet fur. The young she-cat slashed again but was taken by surprise when her enemy catapulted her into the air and she landed on her side.

"You've trained hard, Flowerpaw. Just remember to expect a surprise attack." Her enemy reminded her as Flowerpaw rose to her paws.

"Do you think I'll make a good WindClan warrior, Firelight?" Flowerpaw asked, licking the cut on her front paw which was bleeding a little. Firelight's amber eyes widened.

"I think we need to go to Kittytail, don't you?" Firelight suggested. Flowerpaw nodded. She didn't like being healed by WindClan's medicine cat Kittytail as she thought it made her look weak. As she slowly limped towards Kittytail's den, she was stopped by Firelight's mate Whitefur and fellow apprentice Wolfpaw, Kittytail's apprentice and her best friend.

"Training injury?" Wolfpaw inquired as Flowerpaw nodded.

"A surprise attack. I didn't expect it. Silly me, huh?" Flowerpaw smiled as Wolfpaw smiled back. Flowerpaw's green eyes spotted Swiftstar overlooking the clan with his apprentice Sunpaw. Sunpaw was often teased because he had twin tails. His brother, Goldenpaw, lived in ShadowClan and had the exact same problem. Sunpaw never socialised at Gatherings or with Clan warriors in fear. He always stuck to Swiftstar, the WindClan leader who could outrun dogs like snails. Flowerpaw was only 7 moons old and not eligible to become a warrior. Once she was a year, her last assessment would determine if she would become a full-time warrior and get her crush, Stoneclaw, to notice her. Unfortunately, Stoneclaw was deputy. That wouldn't happen, would it?

"Let's go inside." Firelight called as the two she-cats saw Kittytail tending to Oceantail who had a bite on her tail.

"Whoa mate! Careful! My tail's delicate!" Oceantail moaned as Kittytail rolled her eyes. Oceantail was originally a loner living in another country and had a strange accent. Kittytail wrapped Oceantail's bite in spider-webs. She then noticed Firelight and Flowerpaw.

"Hello young one. How may I help you?" Kittytail asked, her green eyes shining with pleasure. Flowerpaw showed her small cut. Kittytail gave Firelight a glare.

"You're too rough Firelight. Flowerpaw is an _apprentice_." Kittytail scorned until a smooth male voice interrupted her.

"Firelight isn't rough. Flowerpaw just needs some extra coaching." He said and it turns out it was Swiftstar with Sunpaw next to him. Flowerpaw bowed her head in respect. Swiftstar nodded back.

"Flowerpaw, how would you like to accompany our clan to the Gathering tonight?" Swiftstar asked as Flowerpaw's eyes glowed. A BIG smile crossed her face. Swiftstar smiled.

"I take that as a yes. Sunpaw, get Stoneclaw for me." Swiftstar ordered.

"On my way!" Sunpaw replied, running off to find WindClan's deputy. As the 5 cats awaited Sunpaw's return, Swiftstar suddenly meowed in pain; his ears pinned back like a sad wolf. Kittytail too was experiencing the pain but she hardly felt it. Swiftstar's green eyes were huge. Kittytail recovered and pushed some small seeds to Swiftstar who managed to chew them. As Sunpaw returned, Swiftstar was asleep from the poppy seeds Kittytail gave him.

"What's wrong?" Stoneclaw asked, his purple eyes full of worry. Kittytail too was worried.

"Something's wrong with our leader. Since your deputy, you'll be Stonestar until he recovers." Kittytail answered, slowly rubbing her nose against Sunpaw's little one. "You'll take our warriors and Flowerpaw to the Gathering. Swiftstar invited her." Stonestar nodded in acknowledgement. Flowerpaw turned to Kittytail.

"What about my cut?" She asked as Kittytail sweat-dropped.

"Oh yeah…now let's see…"

Meanwhile, in ShadowClan, Pearlstar had also had the extreme pain and her deputy, Greyfur, had become Greystar for the time it took for her to recover. He and his apprentice Bubblepaw had heard about Crimsonfur's latest dilemma, this time concerning Crystalpelt and Shadowear. The problem was that Crimsonfur's brother was leader of WindClan and everyone thought him to be loyal to WindClan. Emeraldstripe and Redtail were his best friends who didn't mind him being half-clan. To his horror, he found Emeraldstripe sharing tongues with Blackeye, his rival. Emeraldstripe looked startled when she saw Crimsonfur.

"Um…it's not what it looks like…"Blackeye stuttered but Crimsonfur's red eyes flamed. His mouth snarled and mortal combat started. Emeraldstripe sighed. Both Crimsonfur and Blackeye had a crush on her. Behind her, Darkface appeared who rubbed her fur in sympathy.

"Typical huh? You want a mate and two toms appear at once!" Emeraldstripe moaned. Darkface smiled.

"Are you going to the Gathering?" He asked. Emeraldstripe sighed.

"Yep, like every warrior is. I heard that young Goldenpaw is going for the first time with his mentor Nettlesting." She reported, still watching the fight. When she said fight, she meant like an apprentice would fight. They weren't actually hurting each other and most of it was circling each other menacingly. As the day wore on, the fight kept going until the sun began to set.

"Warriors of ShadowClan, as most of are aware, our faithful leader Pearlstar has been taken ill so I will be your new leader until such time our leader recovers. Also, I am pleased to announce that our apprentice Goldenpaw will be attending his first Gathering. Let's wish him luck." Greystar called as Goldenpaw bowed his head. Every cat then turned to the still duelling cats which were baffled with all the stares. Blackeye growled at Crimsonfur before walking off with Pinktail. Crimsonfur sighed.

"Damn."

At the Gathering, Flowerpaw met with Goldenpaw. They knew Swiftstar wouldn't attend until Goldenpaw interrupted her train of thought.

"Pearlstar won't be here." He said as Flowerpaw stared. "She became ill earlier today, about sunhigh." He finished as they found two more apprentices. It was Mistpaw from ThunderClan and Icepaw from RiverClan.

"Guess what? Scalestar is badly ill. Mistpaw says that Bronzestar is too. Is Swiftstar and Pearlstar ill too?" Icepaw reported, earning a nod.

"Weird. All 4 leaders ill with the same thing. I heard Kittytail caught the pain too but it wasn't as intense." Flowerpaw pondered.

"So did Acornpool, Rosepelt and Chocotail." Icepaw replied; worry filling her icy blue eyes. Just as Goldenpaw was about to speak; the full moon's light lit up the clearing as sliver light shone across the stones and grass. _Beautiful _Flowerpaw thought as she saw Stoneclaw pounce into the middle of the rock podium alongside three cats Flowerpaw didn't recognise. Icepaw gave her a look.

"The smoky grey (dark grey/black) tom is Darktail. Beware; he's always unpredictable and would kill a tiny kit if needed. Also, the long haired grey tabby is Greyfur from ShadowClan. Lastly, the brown tabby is Brownear from ThunderClan." Icepaw described. Flowerpaw saw Darktail's amber eyes staring at Icepaw's blue ones. Did he really like being temporary leader? Icepaw felt someone nudge her but it was just her mentor, Smallfur. Darktail hissed silently before turning back to the other "leaders".

"Cats of all clans, as most of you are aware our 4 leaders, Swiftstar, Pearlstar, Bronzestar and Scalestar have been taken ill in mysterious circumstances. Therefore, the 4 deputies will be taking over their duties until they recover. My leader name will be Darkstar, leader of RiverClan. I'll let ShadowClan go next." Darkstar introduced as Greyfur bowed in respect.

"I'll be Greystar with my apprentice Bubblepaw." Greystar smiled as he nodded at WindClan.

"Everyone, I am Stonestar. I will work hard to make WindClan stronger than it could be before." This caused uproar of cheerful meows and cheers with Flowerpaw cheering alongside everyone but silenced as she saw Icepaw upset. _Is it because Darktail is leader?_ She asked herself as the new ThunderClan leader stepped forward.

"My name is Brownstar. I'll try to improve ThunderClan." Brownstar said nervously. Mistpaw frowned.

"He's never been able to talk publicly." She sighed. She wasn't able to go on as Darktail spoke up again.

"Tonight is a special night for all 4 clans as our now-ill leaders have selected 4 apprentices to become warriors under Silverpelt tonight. May our lucky cats please join us here?" Flowerpaw couldn't believe her ears. Warriors? Already? She was only 7 moons! She, Icepaw, Goldenpaw and Mistpaw slowly crept up to the 4 awaiting cats and sat near their own leader. The 3 apprentices saw Icepaw tense up as she sat near Darkstar. Greystar wanted to get the ball rolling.

"As leader of ShadowClan I hereby give Goldenpaw his warrior name of Goldentail." He called as Goldentail came up and bowed in respect.

"As leader of ThunderClan I hereby give Mistpaw her warrior name of Mistpelt." He announced as Mistpelt joined Goldentail.

"As leader of RiverClan I hereby give Icepaw her warrior name of Icestripe." Darkstar looked at Icestripe as he said it, while smiling a smile that looked like a smirk.

"And as leader of WindClan I hereby give Flowerpaw her warrior name of Flowerfeather." Stonestar finished as Flowerfeather smiled back at her leader.

"We welcome our new warriors to our Clans. May StarClan go with them!" The four mewed in unison as the cats below mewed back discordantly.

"Also, I am pleased to announce that our old apprentice Crimsonpaw is now Crimsonfur." Greystar quickly added as Crimsonfur dashed to where he was called. Blackeye just shook his head. _Show-off._


End file.
